Let Me Know
by RiileyWuzHere
Summary: Who ever said love was easy fuckin' lied man. I don't love him even if we do have a connection,if sometimes he shows me this other side,& if sometimes he ISN'T a COMPLETE asshole.He's just a arrogant,sexy jer-oh shit.Did I just prove that persons point?


PREFACE

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

My left foot tapped impatiently with every sound the clock made and I once again resisted the urge to jump up and smash the old ticking object to bits and pieces. Sadly, that would only serve as more trouble for me, and as much of a badass I happened to be, it was only my third day being the new kid at this school.

I had morals. No matter if I only acted on them occasionally…they were still there.

So then why the hell was I wasting a perfectly good Wednesday stuck an a poorly designed classroom after school hours you might ask? Well, that was easy enough to answer. I sent a heated glare at the figure on the other side of the classroom who happened to just be the cause of all the problems I'd experienced since arriving. As if on command, or if he felt my eyes on him, the figure turned fully towards me.

"Aye slut, you gotta' fuckin' eye problem or somethin', _Moriarty_?" My last name was pronounced in distaste as if it gave him an ugly uncomfortable feeling just thinking about it.

I narrowed my grey eyes slightly. "Yah, I kind of do _Freeman,_ seeing as how you and your big mouth got us into this detention when I just started this school."

I knew I let my anger get the best of me when a second later that familiar odd sensation filled me, I knew my eyes were now silver, not their usual dark grey color. Hurriedly, I turned away and allowed my long waist-length hair to form a curtain between his penetrating stare and my nervous lick of the lips. I wasn't really in the mood for his daily banter about how much of a freak I was. I thought the verbal abuse had stopped when my aunt and I up and left that horrid woman whom gave birth to me.

"Mane, you bitches be trippin' on some real shit."

My head whipped towards my abuser and my fingers gripped the edge of the desk I was seated in. "Fucker dúr! I am _not_ a bitch so stop referring to me as one!" (Stupid Fucker!) A look of shock crossed his face, either by my outburst in Irish or…Shit! Realizing my mistake I quickly put my hair up as a barrier once again and tensed, waiting for the usual mockery.

'_How does he always get to me?'_ I wondered, licking my lips nervously again and tugging on a lock of hair. There was silence for a while and I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably.

"Branna."

Surprised I looked up to see a face staring intently into my silver eyes for something. My heart burst into an unfamiliar feeling…I felt tingly all over and just…_safe._ When his mouth opened to speak, however, the door burst open and our Prison Guard- err, I mean Mr. Griffin opened the door. "Out."

Not needing to be told twice, I jumped up and grabbed my bag, all the while avoiding a certain person's eyes. We met at the door at the same time however, and I shuffled my feet nervously. When he made no attempt to move, I walked out the door and paused when I saw a slight familiar white girl standing in the hallway, popping a piece of pink bubblegum.

Pushing past my frozen statue, my detention partner walked up to her. Were they an item? Strange, he never struck me exactly as the type to stick with one chick. My heartbeat stuttered at the thought that she must've been special and I was struck with a sudden sadness. Moving out of the open classroom doorway I assessed the white girl. She was pretty, with long straight blonde hair and much to ass for a white girl. I also noticed she had pretty clear blue eyes.

Together, the two started throwing insults at Mr. Griffin, purposely egging him on with snarky sayings. I couldn't help but chuckle at most of them, but since I really wasn't in the mood for another 2hr. detention, I quickly left to the front of the building, breathing in a deep breath of fresh air ,my mind flashed back to what had taken place only minutes ago. When he called my name, the tone of his voice sounded…different than his usual cocky or disgusted tone towards me. What was he going to say before we were interrupted?

I didn't have time to ponder the thought as my aunt's car pulled up. I didn't look at her right away as I slid in the passenger seat and instead focused on my hands in my lap. I just couldn't get his piercing stare from my vision. That's why when I finally turned with a forced smile on my face, expecting to see my Aunt Diana, but I was shocked to see my father, no he didn't deserve that title, Richard in the driver's seat.

My heart pounded in my chest fast and I bet if I anyone looked closely enough they would've seen the outline fragment of the organ.

Where was Aunt Diana? I knew better than to ask that question now.

Or…ever.

I turned my gaze to the window and took a deep shaky breath, shaking my head in a dazed way. My eyes met my detention partner's as he exited the building with his white friend. I never noticed before how beautiful his maroon wine colored eyes were. I quickly looked away when the car started up and Richard pulled away from the school.

The car ride home was silent. No one spoke a single word, which only made me nervous. I hated silent anger. Silence period. It made people unpredictable. Dangerous, which is why I never told anyone how much I actually hated it. It'd give them the power to hurt me or even the ones I loved.

I froze for the tiniest second when _he_ popped into my mind during the face flashes of my loved ones.

When Richard pulled up to the front of Aunt Diana's cozy two-story house, I didn't even question how he knew our address. We walked into the house and I immediately strained my ears for any sign that Aunt Diana might be here, but got nothing.

Richard grabbed my arm and moved us to the living room. The way he moved was as if he'd been living in this very house for years, as if this were just a normal day for me coming home from school.

"On your knees." His voice startled me, thick with the familiar Irish accent that reminded me of home. I did as I was told and held myself up by the palm of my hands. Richard's footsteps faded towards the direction of the kitchen and I took a deep gulp of air.

Desperate to distract myself from the upcoming pain, I let my eyes wander around the room and chocked back a sob when I saw the face of my mother, father, siblings, and I in a dark brown picture frame. My mother's light caramel brown skin shining in the sun and my father's pale Irish skin doing the same.

I refused to acknowledge the returning footsteps of my father and instead tried even harder to destract myself. A stinging pain shot down my spine but I made no movement.

I mentally congratulated myself every time I held back a whimper, which was due to the fact that _he _was on my mind. I never really noticed when I had begun to use him as a safety net for comfort when I'd get into trouble. I usually would just brush my thoughts off to him being the one actually _getting_ me into trouble.

Did he even realize home much he kept me safe during times like these? No he didn't, and I was determined to keep it that way. I think that's when it started, when I started to fall in love with him or at the very least notice it anyway.

Blocking out the pain I took the beating with him in my every single thought. His wine colored eyes, all the times he'd pucker his lips, and even his smart ass remarks.

I didn't make a sound.

Not when the hitting came harder.

Riley.

Not when he slowed down because I knew it wasn't over yet.

Riley.

Not when his lips grazed my ear causing me to shudder in displeasure.

Riley.

And not when his large hands slowly unbuttoned my blouse and cupped my bra. I knew this time he would get to finish what he started months ago. Hands trailed down my body and to the top of my jeans. I was still on my hands and knees, shaking as the smell of blood assaulted my nose.

I smiled sadly as he unzippened my pants.

Riley.

_I love you…_


End file.
